Dude, What's Wincestiel?
by yoaifanatic22
Summary: A continuation of Dude, What's a Slash Fan? by Dementors hate chocolate. The Winchesters and Castiel luck up and end up in a five star hotel two weeks thanks to Bella, while reading some Rated M FanFiction, Sam discovers Wincestiel.
1. Chapter 1

Sam and Dean were both having mixed feeling about Bella right now.

After falling for their third false room Bella had payed for in a rather Too-Nice-For-A-Winchester hotel, you heard right, a _Hotel_, not motel. It was all payed for two weeks, courtesy of that thieving bitch Bella. Dean was considering killing quickly instead of the slow and torturous way he had thought he would, just to say thanks for this sweet room.

The room only had one king sized bed, but it also had a pretty good looking sofa bed too.

'Am I the only one who wants to almost hug Bella for this kick ass room?' Dean asked after a few seconds of him and Sam standing in the doorway in shock, holding their guns in of course, as they had hoped to see Bella in here.

'I might kiss her, look this place! That is a flat screen TV, there are mints on the pillows, the A/C and heater both work, the walls and floor are clean! This the first time I've been in such a...spiffy place!' Sam fanboyed as he walked further into the room touching everything he passed by.

Then Sam noticed that the night stand was really a well placed mini fridge and he almost fainted, when he opened it and saw it was stocked with beer and other serious groceries like milk, cheese, eggs and meat he just couldn't take it.

Sam Winchester dropped to his knees, and practically hugged the tiny fridge.

Now what kind of big brother would Dean be if he didn't have his phone out, recording every second of this?

'Hey Sam, you wanna help me unpack the car, or do you need some more time with your new girlfriend?' Dean joked, still recording.

'Give us more time, I don't think I ever want to let this go.' Sam whispered as he _nuzzled _the fridge, he was nuzzling a fridge!

Dean laughed as he stopped recording and continued to laugh as he went to the car. On his way he sent Bobby a text saying the room was a bust but it was payed for so he and Sam were gonna just relax for a little while, Dean also sent Bobby the video he had just recorded.

Sam had finally composed himself and stood up when heard a knock at the door.

'Dude, open up, it me!' he heard Dean yell from the other side of the door.

Sam opened the door and saw something he had never seen in his life.

Dean was at the door and he had brought all the bags, but he was using one of those cool baggage carts.

'No way!' Sam said as he let his brother in.

'You know what we have to do with this Sammy.' Dean said as he removed the bags from the cart eagerly.

'Totally, what if someone sees us?' Sam asked seriously.

'Then they see us.' Dean said back just as seriously.

**Five minutes of rushed unpacking later**

'WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!' Dean yelled Sam pushed the cart that he was sitting on faster.

Sam stopped the cart just before it hit a wall.

'Alright my turn.' Sam said before he and Dean swapped places.

'Push fast and watch it on those turns, your bowlegs give you sharp turns.' Sam said over shoulders.

'I don't have bowlegs.' Dean grumbled before taking off.

**Thirty minutes of running up and down the hall in a luggage cart later**

'Can you believe someone complained? Little bitch.' Dean pouted coming back into their room.

'Well you kept running into people's doors, I told you to watch your turns.' Sam said.

'Shut up, what do we do now?' Dean said changing the subject.

'Wanna read?' Sam suggested.

It has been about a month since team free will discovered Fanfiction, and what started out as pure curiosity and fascination had quickly become a hobby. No, not an obsession, hunters can't afford to be obsessed with anything, it can(and has in Sam's case) get you killed.

Yes the Winchesters still hunted and were still trying to track Bella and the Colt, and Cas was still looking for father. Only difference now was that Dean and Castiel had their own laptops, and they spent significantly less time in run down bars.

'Totally, want me to call Castiel?' Dean asked as he grabbed his laptop.

'Uh, sure.' Sam agreed as he sat on one of the chairs at the table.

'Hey Cas, me and Sammy are about to read some fanfics, you wanna join?' Dean said with his eyes closed.

'I would enjoy that.' Castiel said as he appeared sitting in the middle of the bed with his laptop.

'Hey Cas, how's the God search?' Sam asked.

'Terrible, I checked Brazil, Russia and Jerusalem. He's not anywhere I've checked.' Cas said sadly without looking up from his computer.

Dean joined Castiel on the bed with his own laptop and after a few minutes the room was full of library like silence. All three men lost in their own worlds.

'Whoa!' Sam yelled suddenly.

'What is it?' Dean asked.

'Wincestiel.' was all Sam could say.

'What?' Cas said.

'Wincestiel, as in Wincest and Destiel combined, in other words, Sam slash Dean slash Castiel. Threesomes, people wrote about us having threesomes!' Sam yelled.

'No way.' Dean said as he and Cas got off the bed and looked over Sam's shoulders to read what was on his screen.

**'OH MY-SAM!' Cas screamed in what he thought was called pure ecstasy.**

**Dean had never been so fucking turned on in his life, not with Lisa or Cassie or any one night stand. Cas moaning like little whore, Sam practically inhaling a cock like he needed it to live.**

**'Fuck Cas, get on your hands and knees.'**

Wow, this is...different from the stories we usually read.

'I wanted to see what went down in rated M.' Sam said in his own defense.

**To Be Continued...**


	2. Chapter 2

'I am appalled and flattered.' Castiel said as the three of men continued to read.

'What flatters and what appalls?' Dean asked.

'I'm way older than twenty centuries and thirty years. I'm appalled at how easy it was for you two seduce me. I have been pure for thousands of years, and you two would have had to try much harder to even get me to consider such a thing.' Castiel said plainly.

'So the man train doesn't bother you at all, but the fact that you were so easy does? Of course.' Sam says.

'Besides, I'm sure we could if we wanted to, right Sammy?' Dean said to his brother.

'Totally could.' Sam agreed putting his fist up which his brother happily bumped it with his own.

'What are you two implying?' Cas asked as he stood up straight, causing the Winchesters to turn and look at him.

'Nothing just that if we wanted to, me and Sam could seduce you; doesn't mean you're easy, just means we're good. And trust me, no one can resist the Winchester Charm.' Dean said smugly.

'I resisted the affections of Aphrodite, Winchester Charm will have no affect on me.' Castiel said defiantly.

'Aphrodite? Goddess of Love and Beauty, she wanted you?' Sam asked in shock.

'Believe it or not, my true form is considered somewhat attractive to other higher beings.' Castiel said sounding offended.

Sam put his hands up in surrender.

'Well, Goddess of Love put aside, I'm sure we could seduce. You got a boner watching porn, so that means you can turned on, and anything that can be turned on can be turned on by me.' Dean said.

'Ahem.' Sam cleared his throat.

'Oh right, Sam too.' Dean added.

'I disagree.' The angel said strictly.

'And we disagree with that.' Dean backfired.

Dean and Castiel glared challengingly at each other for a second, while Sam stared between the two them.

'Wow, it's not very often that I can taste the testosterone in the air.' Sam said, but his witty comment went ignored.

'Well, let me assure you, Dean Winchester, I will not be seduced. In fact, I'm sure I could seduce the two of you, even without my angelic appeal.' Castiel challenged.

'Oh really?' Dean asked skeptically.

'Yes, really; I rebuilt your body, Dean. I know your every weak spot.' Castiel said.

Dean had to give the angel of the lord that point.

'True, but you got nothing over him, plus everyone knows Sam is strictly into monster chicks.' Dean said while pointing at his brother.

'Hey!' Sam shouted.

'Come on Sam! Demons and werewolves, that vampire chick was into you too.' Dean dismissed.

'Anyway, Sam is straight and digs monsters. There is no way in heaven or in hell that he'd ever want to bang you.' Dean said back to the angel.

'I can assure that he would want to have sexual intercourse with me if I offered it in an appealing way.' Castiel said firmly.

'Ha! There is no way anyone human would want to have sex with you if you talk like that.' Dean grinned.

'Yeah man, you're not exactly what I'd call sexy.' Sam chuckled.

Castiel walked over to Sam and stopped right in front of the mountain of a man. The angel stared at Sam for a while before placing his hand on the back of Sam's neck and pulling him into a kiss.

Sam's eyes had never been so big. His first thing he tried to do was push Castiel back, but the angel wouldn't budge.

Sam then attempted to yell, but only received an angelic tongue in his mouth. The second Sam felt Cas run his surprisingly cold hands under his shirt he was done.

Sam kissed back with all he was worth; however, just as Sam going to lead Castiel to his bed the angel broke the kiss and walked back over to Dean.

'Sam kissed me back, proving he has some attraction to me.' Castiel said.

'That is cheating!' Dean whined.

'How so?' Castiel asked.

'Sam might not be attracted to guys, but it's human instinct to kiss when being kissed! Sam wasn't actually into you, right Sam?' Dean said, sounding so sure of himself as he looked to his brother for back up.

Sam just continued to stare at the angel in amazement as he had been since the kiss ended.

'Sam!' Dean yelled.

'What?!' Sam gasped.

'Dude don't tell me you were into the kiss.' Dean sighed looking up at the ceiling in frustration.

'He's an amazing kisser, Meg was right, I feel so clean.' Sam said mindlessly smiling at the angel.

'Sam!' Dean scolded.

'I'm sorry, but Castiel's hands were so…cold.' Sam shivered at the memory.

'OK, you got Sam, doesn't prove anything other than the fact that my brother is a slut.' Dean confessed.

'I am not a slut.' Sam said as he walked over to Castiel's side.

'Castiel is an amazing kisser who I plan to seduce for my own benefits.' Sam said as he wrapped his arms around the angel.

'Really Sammy? You're that slutty?' Dean asked incredulously.

'I'm getting tired of getting sluts in bars, I want be the chaser not the chased.' Sam shrugged.

'Well fine, between the two of us one of us is bound to seduce you.' Dean said to the angel who was looking rather annoyed at the Winchester kissing his neck.

'Sam, stop that.' Cas said sternly.

'I'm with him, don't do that crap in front of me.' Dean agreed.

'Why, jealous?' Sam asked as he let go of Castiel.

'No, just grossed out, it's like that time I walked in on Dad's alone time.' Dean grunted.

Sam chuckled as he recalled how sick his brother looked when he got back to the car after he attempted to retrieve his favorite video game.

'If you two are done, I would like to read a few more fics before returning to my search.' Castiel said before returning to his laptop and continued to read the fic he was reading before Sam started screaming about Wincestiel.

'Fine, but the next time we see you, be prepared to be more turned on than you have ever been in your long angelic life.'

Dean said as he went to his own laptop as well.

Sam however moved his laptop over so he could be next to Castiel as he continued to read more rated M Sastiel stories.

'Our next meeting will be very interesting.' Castiel said.

'You bet your feathery ass it will.' Dean said.


End file.
